


The Tiny Costume

by lorir_writes



Series: On The Road [8]
Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Plug, Ass Play, BDSM, F/M, Halloween Costumes, Master/Pet, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Carla uses an unconventional method to convince Logan into attending a sorority party.
Relationships: Logan/Main Character (Ride or Die)
Series: On The Road [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601527
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	The Tiny Costume

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Based on the prompts: Kinktober 2019 - Day twelve (Licking, pet play, rimming/analingus, costume)
> 
> 2\. Warning: This piece contains adult material unsuitable for minor audiences which also may be disturbing/offensive for some people. Reader discretion is advised.

“What do you think? This costume or this one?” Carla asks as she presses Pocahontas’ and Jasmine’s costumes against her body.

“Err…” Logan scratches the back of his head, unsure of why, of all the friends she made in college, she would choose him to go shopping for Halloween costumes with her. “Both?”

“Logan, you’re supposed to help me decide!” She glares at him. “Pick one!”

“I don’t know… Shouldn’t we text Riya for this?”

“I know what she thinks. What I want is your opinion!” She puts the outfits back on the clothes rack and looks for something else.

“Do you really want my opinion?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Alright.” He takes her hand in his and gazes at her. “I think they’re both really cool princesses and you’d look stunning wearing any of those costumes.”

“Ugh…” Carla shoves him playfully and walks away, but he pulls her into his arms and kisses her.

“Honestly, I’m just glad you didn’t go for the clichés like a slutty nurse, or slutty police officer, or slutty any other profession…” he rolls eyes as they walk through the store. “Or Catwoman. Or any slutty version of furry animals costumes for women.”

“Is it because people always associate Halloween costumes for women to tiny and tight garments?”

“Yeah.”

“I second that. Though you have to admit that Catwoman is a pretty cool character, despite her oversexualized costume.”

“Okay, I agree.”

“You know what else would be pretty cool?” She grins.

“Carla…” he scolds, his lips set in a hard line.

“Pleaaaaaase…” Carla pouts. “Come with me. You went to a high school party for me once. You could totally go to a sorority Halloween party with me.”

“That was different.”

“Why? Because you were trying to entice me back then?” She cocks an eyebrow.

“No,” he replies calmly. “Because now you’re mine and I wouldn’t think twice before punching anyone who tries to mess with you.”

“Logan, nothing is going to happen. I just want to go to a party and dance with my boyfriend. I could go as Catwoman and you could be Batman. We will look so sexy together,” she said, leaning close to him as her hand delves under his shirt.

He encircles his arms around her waist. “We can look sexy together in a different way,” he implies, leading her to a less crowded corner of the store and kissing her neck.

Carla squeals, trying to escape his grip, but he pins her against the wall, placing one leg between hers and nips her earlobe. “See? No one looks sexier than us here,” he whispers. “Not even that girl with the tiny cat costume.”

She looks over his shoulder and sees a girl holding the costume and trying on cat ears.

“So you do like tiny costumes, huh?" 

"I never said I didn’t. But not for Halloween parties.” A roguish smile forms on his lips.

“You know…” She pulls him by the neck, her face just inches from his. “If you do this for me, we could go as Catwoman and Batman to the party, stay for three hours tops and then we go to your place so I could change into something…” she guides his hands to her butt. “…Smaller. Just for you.”

Carla grinds on his leg slowly, kissing his jawline.

“Fine…” he groans. “But it’d better be really small." 

She gives him a quick kiss and takes him by the hand to search for their costumes.

##  **…**

The moonlight illuminates the bedroom while Logan puts some clean sweatpants on and takes a seat at the end of the bed. The Halloween party he attended with Carla earlier that evening wasn’t so bad, but he couldn’t wait to get home, get out of that costume and have her to himself. He would have been more than happy to help her out of her costume and take a long bath with her, but she had other plans in mind, which included keeping him waiting in his bedroom. He fiddles with his phone, checking the time constantly. Patience isn’t one of his virtues. Yet, he would do anything to please her. 

After a little while, the sound of a door opening catches his attention. He minces to the living room, taking a quick scan of the area but there’s no sign of her. "Carla?" 

She doesn’t respond. But soon, another door opens and she crawls into the room wearing nothing but cat ears, black stockings, an organza bra, a G-string and a tail. _A tail?_ "You really weren’t kidding about how small this _costume_ is,” his eyes go wide as she bounces her hips to wag her cattail.

She approaches him and stops next to his feet, rubbing her body on his legs.

“A cat, huh?” Logan smirks. “Okay then. Come here, kitty.” He walks to the couch and sits back. 

She sits on the floor close to him, with her hands on her knees.

“Let me take a look at you.” He cups her chin and gazes into her eyes.

Carla purrs, leaning into his touch.

“Aww… My sweet little kitten,” He smiles, then brushes his thumb on her lips.

She parts her lips and licks his fingertip before taking his thumb into her mouth.

“Well, aren’t you a hungry pet?” He says. His eyes trained on her mouth sucking his finger. With his free hand, he taps his hand on the couch and she sits next to him. “Is this what you want, kitten?” he pushes his sweatpants down, freeing his hard length.

Carla nods.

He guides her lips to his, invading her mouth with his tongue. Her hands roam down his bare chest and hold his manhood. “Suck it, baby.”

She leans forward, dipping down her head and taking his cock into her mouth while pushing her butt in the air.

“Yes, that’s my little kitten,” he groans as she bobs her head up and down.

His hands push her hair away from her face and run down her back. His eyes fall on her tail as he kneads her rear. “Is that a butt plug?”

Carla tilts her head up and grins, stroking him with one of her hands.

“Oh, baby…” He moans as his fingers graze on her backside to her pussy and back again. “Hold on a second.” He shifts on the couch to stretch his legs on it and resting his torso on the arm of the couch. “Now, come here. Face away from me. I wanna play with your tail.”

Carla turns away from him and takes him on her mouth again while he holds the synthetic fur tail and pushes the base slowly. She moans, tightening her mouth on his shaft.

“Is it good, little kitten?" 

She whimpers.

"I’ll take that as a yes.” He grins and continues to pull and push the plug with one hand while the other moves on her clit.

Waves of pleasure build up, spreading over her body. Carla gasps, moving in time with his hand. 

He pulls her hips closer to his mouth, flickering his tongue one her folds, gently removes the plug and begins to lick her crack while fingering her pussy.

Her body convulses at the feeling of his tongue on her ass and his fingers into her and she meows, her nails sinking in the furniture as she reaches orgasm.

“I’m not done with you, kitten.” Logan smacks her buttcheeks and nudges her forward. “On all fours.”

She does as she told as he kneels on the couch and he plunges into her. 

“Fuck, baby…” he growls, rocking his hips fast.

Carla pushes her hips back, meeting his thrusts while heat courses through her body once more.

“You’re about to come again, aren’t you?" 

She nods, breathing heavily.

"Good.” He leans down to kiss her spine and slides one hand between her legs to stroke her pussy. “Give it to me, kitten. Come now.”

Writhing in pleasure, Carla wails, reaching bliss for the second time. 

To his surprise, her orgasms keep going with as he pounds into her. His muscles tense as his fingers dig into her waist, pulling her closer until he cries out, filling her with his come.

She falls back on the couch as he eases out of her, lies on his side and brushes her hair off her face.

“Damn, Carla!” He says, trying to catch his breath. 

“That was… I don’t even know how to describe it.”

They grin at each other.

“If I knew you’d like my tiny costume this much, we would’ve done this sooner.”

He smiles and pulls her for a long and passionate kiss, before cradling her in his arms. “You’re going to wear it again, right?”

“Oh, yeah. Definitely.”

“Should we go to the shower now?” He asks, heaving a sigh.

“In a minute,” she snuggles up with him, purring slightly as he strokes her hair.

“If you keep doing that, we’ll never leave this couch, you know?”

She giggles. “Yup. I know.”

They stay tangled to each other for a while, listening only to the sound of their lips fusing together and their heartbeats.


End file.
